The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to FinFET semiconductor devices.
Conventional multi-gate FinFET semiconductor devices include one or more semiconductor fins that extend along the length of the FinFET device (leff) to define a fin length. A fin width (wfin) extends perpendicular to the fin length. A gate channel having a gate length (lGATE) is defined between a source (S) region and a drain (D) region. The source region (S), gate channel (lGATE), and drain region (D) are typically formed planar with one another. The current flows parallel to leff between the source (S) region and the drain (D) region. To achieve higher drive currents, conventional FinFET devices may include multiple fins formed parallel to one another along the width (weff) of the FinFET device as illustrated in FIG. 1. Thus, as the demand to drive higher currents increases, it is necessary to form additional fins on the substrate. The formation of additional fins, however, increases the overall weff. Conventional FinFET devices are typically limited to the integral multiple of the fin height (hFIN), for example, twice the height of the fin (2×hFIN). Accordingly, the width quantization is an inherent constraint of conventional multi-gate FinFET devices.